


Our Kind of Love

by junelouise



Category: The Crown (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junelouise/pseuds/junelouise
Summary: A short story of Elizabeth and Philip's struggle throughout Philip's royal tour in season two. What if the adultery scandal never happened then? Rated M.
Relationships: Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom/Philip Duke of Edinburgh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. The First Telephone Call

Since I have been inspired lately and created a few drabbles about Elizabeth and Philip set after 2x03 when Philip’s away on the royal tour, I have decided to combine them into a short story.  
Some of you may have already read the first chapters. They are now edited though to fit the story better. Feel free to re-read, and stay tuned for next chapter which will be the reunion in Lisbon.

### Chapter one - The First Telephone Call

Elizabeth sat on the sofa; one leg crossed over the other as she listened to the reports coming from the television a few metres in front of her. Her mother was as per usual having her dinner next to her, joined by Margaret sitting across from them. Elizabeth had already had dinner, for once having shared the meal with the children who were now in bed. 

Ever since Philip had left for the Royal tour, she had felt the need to spend more time with the children, surely to compensate for sending their father away for months on end. Philip had always been the more natural parent of the two, the one spending more time and playing with them. To Elizabeth, playing with the children had never been her favourite activity and with all her work she rarely spent much time with them during the weekdays.

Of course, she loved her children more than anything, but she had never felt like a natural mother as other women seemed to. With Philip gone though, she had felt the connection with Charles and Anne to be something of a comfort personally while she very much wanted them both to be happy and content. So, she had made it into a habit to join them in the playing room, listen to their talks and share more meals with them and help put them to bed. She even read books for them and tried to do silly voices as Charles called it. Because Philip usually did, and the children loved it. 

“Your Majesty,” a voice said and interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see the court martial approach her. “A telephone call for you, ma’am. The Duke of Edinburgh.” 

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow in surprise and felt the eyes of her mother and sister on her, they obviously surprised as well. She felt a smile spread on her face and could not help the excitement building in her stomach. She had felt quite low lately, finding herself missing the company of her husband more than she had thought she would. Ever since Philip’s speech on Christmas and the film from Antarctica, the emptiness she felt had grown worse. Laying eyes on him after so many weeks and reading his handwriting had made her heart ache for him, and it had not stopped since. 

Quickly shrugging the surprise off of her, she spoke to the man. “Thank you.” Standing up, Elizabeth turned to the other women and excused herself. She tried best she could to not let the other two see her vulnerability, holding herself together and making an effort to contain her smile. She knew they both loved Philip, but they had never quite understood him like she did. And her feelings for him had therefore also many times made Elizabeth feel misunderstood, and she had found she sometimes had to act down on them in order to keep their comments to a minimum. 

Walking toward her study, she felt the tightness and nervousness grow in her chest. She knew it was a slight anguish she felt, a fear of him not being there on the other line. The last time Philip called the reception had been bad and the line was broken before she had a chance to speak to him. She tried to prepare herself for the disappointment that it would happen again. 

“Hello,” she said into the phone, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath to calm herself. She saw the doble doors close behind her and as she finally heard the voice of her husband on the other side of the line, she beamed. 

“Hello, darling,” Philip said, and she could almost hear his smirk and tried to picture him there on the other side of the world. 

“Oh, it’s working,” she let out in surprise. 

“Yes,” he said in his sleek voice and she imagined he was leaning against some kind of furniture where he was, making himself more comfortable. She did the same and rested against the wooden desk. “These bloody telephones actually do work from time to time.” He laughed and she chuckled, feeling herself relax. 

“It’s so good to hear your voice,” she said and got somehow more serious, feeling her eyes water slightly. This small gesture, a phone call, had her feeling as if there was a huge weight lifted from her shoulders, warming her heart. 

“Are you admitting to actually missing me,” Philip said in a lighter voice, always the one to lift the mood. Elizabeth did love that about him, how he could make her smile and how life was far from boring when Philip was with. Many times, people around them showed their annoyance at his sarcastic comments, and she sometimes felt that way also, but deep down she knew she could never live without any of it. And she had missed hearing his voice immensely lately, finding herself imagining in her head what his replies would be and smiling to herself while everybody around her was oblivious. 

“What if I am,” she replied and soared as she felt their familiar banter come alive. “And what about you, having the time of your life in all corners of the world?” She asked the question in a somewhat playful voice, but also felt nervous about the actual answer. 

Ever since Philip had left, she had not heard much from him at all. A failed telephone call, a few telegrams mostly including updates on their whereabouts and well-wishes for the children, but not more than that. Except from the footage from Antarctica, where he had been surprisingly heartfelt. 

Philip sighed. “Well, even though parts of the tour is surprisingly interesting and the places we’ve been has been quite incredible, I, too, must admit to missing my wife.” He paused, and she desperately wished she could see the look on his face. “Lately, a bit more than I imagined, actually,” he admitted truthfully. 

“You have,” Elizabeth asked, her voice quite emotional revealing more vulnerability than she was comfortable with. 

“Yes,” Philip started in a determined voice, “are you that surprised?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe, but mostly happy to hear that I am not the only one feeling that way. Five months is incredibly long when all you want if for them to pass by, really. Did you get my letter,” she continued in an attempt to change the subject. 

“Oh, yes.” She could hear him smile into the phone. “Made me think that I should grow a beard more often,” he chuckled. 

Elizbeth blushed and cleared her throat, finding herself feel a bit embarrassed. “Really? I wonder what the reactions would be it you came home like that,” she said with a smile as she imagined the scenario. Her mother would be beside herself; Margaret would find it incredibly funny and Michael would uncomfortably try to work out how best to convince Philip to shave. “They were all quite surprised to see it, whereas I thought you looked like an explorer.” She smiled and added, “a very handsome explorer.” 

“Five months really is a long time,” Philip sighed, and she felt her fingers go to the pearls around her neck. His words made the conversation shift, and she felt her chest tighten, her pulse quicken. “Trust me, it’s not only the sharing of bed I miss, but I’d really do anything to be with you right now.” 

“Philip,” she said in a surprised voice, while blushing more, suddenly very aware of her most private parts. She shifted on the desk, leaning one leg over the other. 

“What,” he said innocently. “Can’t a husband share his desires for his wife? I am alone here, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, yes,” she quickly said, voice shaky. “I’m alone.” 

“That’s it then, good, no worries. Wouldn’t want anyone overhearing this conversation, now would we,” he smirked. 

“Philip,” she whispered and felt the need to sit down. Her breathing quickened and she pressed her legs together as she sat on the chair by the desk. 

“You sound tense, darling. If I was there, I’d give you a big smooch, but since I’m not, what can I do?” 

Elizabeth swallowed, “Philip, we can’t.” 

“Why not?”

Her eyes searched the room, even though she knew no one was there. “You know why not. And besides, I can’t.” 

“You can,” he reassured her, like he so often had done when she needed help to escape her up tightness. “Now, if it’ll make it easier,” Philip said, and she could not help but roll her eyes at his determination. “Tell me where you are” he started. “And what you are wearing,” he added before, she imagined, leaning back into his seat and with amusement waiting for her reply. 

Her face felt hot and she was sure there was a visible blush on her neck. Though she gave in. “I’m in my office,” she started and looked around at the familiar surroundings. She spent much of her time in here, and often had different people come to her with various notifications. She sincerely hoped that no one would get the idea to enter anytime soon, hoping the call from the Duke would keep them out until she gave them a sign that she was finished. She continued to play with the pearls around her neck, a nervous habit she had. “And I’m wearing my usual clothes, in blue.” As she spoke the words, she felt quite dull. Not much surprise there. 

“Oh, blue, one of my favourite colours on you,” Philip said, seemingly not finding her dull at all, and she relaxed a bit. Philip always made her feel more comfortable, somewhat making her feel sexy through her shyness and sometimes up tight behaviour. “Like those gorgeous eyes I adore.” 

Elizabeth shifted in her seat and felt a bit braver. “And you? Where is that handsome husband of mine?” She raised her eyebrow and wettened her lips, eager to hear his reply. 

“Well, I’ve abandoned the suit onboard Britannia where the bloody phone does not work. Now in the Falkland Islands, we have loaned a quite nice house with a big garden. I’m in my room, supposed to rest after a whole day of shaking people’s hands and cutting ribbons.” 

Elizabeth chuckled and then questioned, intrigued. “And what are you wearing?” 

Philip laughed and spoke with playfulness in his voice. “I am wearing my robe, sitting in bed.” She imagined he knew he was teasing her, knowing how she was one of the people who knew he secretly preferred to sleep naked, even though he rarely did it at home in Buckingham palace anymore. 

“And you just decided to give me a call before going to bed?” 

“I did have a dream about you, actually. And have been thinking about it the whole day.” 

“Yeah, what about?” Elizabeth felt warm inside, happy to hear that she had been in his thoughts. 

“Traveling together. Yesterday we were greeted into this house and I was reminded of the house we stayed at in Kenya, before your father’s passing. Where we visited Treetops.” 

Elizabeth smiled, remembering the wonderful time they had had there. Before their whole world changed. “That was a wonderful trip, before, you know. I was so happy and so in love with you.” 

“Me, too. It was just us there, our own special place of the world.” 

“It was.” Elizabeth suddenly laughed. “Remember when you saved me from that elephant?” 

Philip joined her laugher. “I did do that. It was quite terrifying.” 

“It was,” Elizabeth concluded, and gave a sigh. “I miss that time.” 

“Yes,” Philip agreed, and a quiet understanding consumed them both. It had been a time before life as they knew it now, with duty and obligations – a time where they could be more of a normal couple. As normal as they could be anyway, given their circumstances. Elizabeth still remembered the incredible loss she had felt, and guilt, for taking away her and Philip’s wonderful life even though she knew it had not been her fault. She seldom let herself think about the what if’s, or imagine what their life could have been. It was not constructive. And there was no going back. They had both signed up for this life together, and in many ways, it was also an incredible life. Only different. 

“Philip,” Elizabeth said after a while, interrupting their walk down memory lane, and when he made a sound to let her know he was listening, she continued. “I know I don’t say it much, but I do still love you very much, adore you even. But you must know that, right?” 

She thought she could hear his smile over the phone. “Yes, I know,” Philip said, his voice soft and reassuring. Elizabet had never doubted her love and adoration for her husband, she did not remember a time not loving him. The love had never been the problem, even though it might seem like it for anyone else. Maybe she should say it more often, she thought. Yet they were both not very emotional people, and they rarely exchanged words of affection. So, Elizabeth was glad he knew how she felt about him.

Philip continued, maybe also finding that the distance of the telephone made the words come easier. “I feel the same way. Even though I sometimes act like an idiot, I have always loved you, Lilibet. And I believe that it is my destiny that I always will.”


	2. The Secont Telephone Call

### Chapter 2 – The Second Telephone Call

They had decided to have another telephone call before Philip went onboard Britannia again, and continuing his journey by sea. The tour, especially when making the planned stops, was pre-planned and mostly went on according to a busy schedule. Even though, Elizabeth had felt a sickness in her stomach these last couple of days. It was silly, she thought, because they had gone months without speaking and now, she had a hard time living through just a few days. Perhaps it had been better to not speak at all, because she seemed to have coped better then. 

Wondering if people had noticed she had been distracted the whole day, Elizabeth made her way early – after putting the children to bed – to her private quarters. She could not focus on work anyway. 

She had made clear instructions that no one bother her, for anything, until morning. This could be the last call with Philip for an awfully long time, and everything else could wait. At least until morning. 

As she undressed and pulled the white, linen nightgown over her head, she felt the familiar doubt clench her stomach. Maybe he had forgotten, or got hung up, or something was to be wrong with the telephone line. She tried to shrug the feeling off and focus on her night routine. She placed her feet into the slippers, and put the light pink silk robe around her, tightening it up to her neckline. 

To keep her distracted from waiting, after cleaning her skin, she sat by her desk and opened her diary. 

_“Tuesday._

__

Anne learned to write the alphabet; she has been struggling for weeks. We all celebrated her, and she was extremely proud. Charles, as the older child, also took part of the pride for helping teach his sister. I was proud of them both. They really should have a proper education. I must-“ She was interrupted by the familiar sound, and immediately put the pen down to go answer the telephone. She sat down in the sofa, a smile erupting on her face, as she spoke. “Hello.” __

____

“Hello, darling,” Philip said in a smug voice, and she imagined him drawing an invisible line around his chin with his hand. “I am not calling too late, am I?” 

____

Elizabeth beamed, happy to hear his voice but also feeling a bit nervous. “No, no, darling.”

____

“Good, then.”

____

After a few moments silence, Elizabeth spoke. “I hope you have enjoyed yourself in the Falkland Islands. Must be a bit sad to get on the yacht again?” 

____

“It’s been alright, although it’s getting a little tiresome to do this after so many weeks, you know. And I like it onboard Britannia. It’s become one’s home now.”

____

Elizabeth felt a sting of hurt by his words, as she was partly if not only to blame for him not being in their home right now. She cleared her throat. “Well, this home is waiting for your safe arrival. And we are happy that you are finally sailing closer to us with each day.” She hoped to reassure him that he was well-missed. “Charles even made a countdown, with help from Anne and me, so that everyday we feel you are closer to being with us again.” Elizabeth had found Charles’ idea of a countdown a great idea, so she had made sure to help him make a big painting with boxes they each day could put a mark over to mark the days left on the Royal tour. 

____

Philip seemed touched as well, and his voice softened. “That sounds nice.” She could tell that he missed the children, and she again felt that sting of guilt for she knew that Philip had been against leaving the children in the first place. It was very much the same for the children, who kept asking her about where daddy was and what animals he was visiting. 

____

“They miss you a lot, but they are alright,” Elizabeth tried to reassure him, not wanting him to be sad where he was hundreds of miles away. 

____

“Well, not too long now,” Philip said with a sigh. “So, you helped them with the countdown,” he continued in question, this time in a lighter voice which made Elizabeth calm slightly. 

____

“Yes,” she started, knowing her in the playing room was maybe not natural for him to imagine. “It was all Charles’ idea, though me and Anne assisted. I even made a drawing of you at his request.” Elizabeth chuckled, and Philip laughed out loud. They both knew she was a terrible painter, and that he was the artistic one of them two. 

____

“Well, I am sure you are doing your best, but I am not sure you’re doing me justice.” He was referring to the drawing, although she knew his words replied to playing with the children in general, too. Elizabeth knew she could never replace him, even though she tried extra hard these days to be a good mother. 

____

“Well, you will return soon and then all will be back to normal, with you being their favourite.” Elizabeth could not help but let her voice grow a bit harsh, covering up the fact that she was hurt and disappointed by the fact that she was and could not be a better mother. 

____

“You are a good mother, Elizabeth,” Philip tried to reassure her, recognising the cause of the shifted tone in her voice. He knew her better than she knew herself, a sometimes very annoying fact Elizabeth thought. 

____

“We both know I could be better,” she sighed, knowing she was sulking but also knowing the words were partly truthful. 

____

Philip seemed unusually gentle. “Yes, and look at you now. Tucking them in, reading them books and even drawing.” Philip chuckled, and the mood grew lighter again. “What else could they possibly need?”

____

Elizabeth shook her head even though he could not see but could not help the smile spreading on her lips. Philip could somehow always make her feel more okay about herself. She knew that he accepted her, all parts of her, even the parts she sometimes found hard to accept herself. Elizbeth only ever hid from him when she was in denial or when she did not want to see herself. Because somehow, Philip always saw straight through her. As she imagined, she did with him. 

____

Philip continued, his voice decisive and strong. “You are the queen. And a mother, a daughter, a sister. A wife. No one could do all those things like you do.” 

____

Elizabeth felt herself soften, appreciating his words. “Thank you.” 

____

“Now,” Philp said, and it was obvious that he wished to change the topic. “Since I might not get to talk to my wife for some time, tell me what you’re wearing so I will have something to be reminded of when I am out at sea.”

____

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, this time not as taken by surprise as their last call, and she felt an excitement spread through her body. “Well,” she started and played with the band of her robe close to her neckline. “I did prepare for bed, so I am in my nightgown-“

____

He interrupted her, ever as impatient. “Let me guess, you are sitting on the sofa and you have your pink robe on, all buttoned up.” 

____

She chuckled, amused at how well he knew her, or how predictable she was. “You know me, not much surprise here.” 

____

“I do know you,” Philip agreed, and she could hear him shift on his side of the line. “And I do know how to unbutton that robe,” he continued suggestively. “Pretty as it is on you, why don’t you loosen it up for me?” 

____

She found that it was suddenly too hot and thought that his suggestion was indeed a good idea. She started to loosen the bands of the robe. “Alright, I will.” She released the bands and opened the buttons holding the fabric together, deciding to take it off completely, pulling her arms out of the silk fabric and let the robe fall from her shoulders. She was left in the nightgown, covering her from top to toe. 

____

“Better,” Philip asked after a few moments, his voice causing shivers run through her body not at all caused by the absence of the robe. 

____

“Yes,” Elizabeth mumbled as she composed her beathing. 

____

Philip continued, the playfulness in his voice making her giddy. “Now, if I dare be bold enough to ask you another favour?” 

____

“Yes,” Elizabeth whispered, anxiously wanting to know what he was about to ask. 

____

“Since I am only wearing my robe, why don’t you do the same? You know how I love your bare skin underneath that robe?” 

____

Elizabeth was now full on blushing, slightly surprised by how much she was enjoying this. Hearing his voice, imagining him on the other side of the line and being the one making him feel good. 

____

“Hold on,” she said and put the phone down on the cushions next to her. She stood up, stepped out of the slippers and lifted the gown over her head. She could not help but imagine it was Philip doing it, his strong hands lifting the white fabric, carefully brushing against her skin as the gown was removed from her body. 

____

She was left naked for just a moment, and she took a glance around her, strangely feeling a bit funny naked in her own bedroom. She placed the gown and slippers on the opposite chair and lifted the robe to bring it around her body again, this time feeling the soft silk against her bare skin. 

____

“Elizabeth,” she heard Philip’s voice through the abandoned phone and quickly picked it up. 

____

“Sorry, darling. Could not do it with the phone in my hand.” 

____

She heard him groan. “You’re killing me here.” 

____

“I only did what you asked, dear.” Elizabeth said and smiled, loving the effect she had on him. She sat down again on the sofa and imagined Philip in his room. “Are you on the bed again?”

____

“I am, and I am getting quite worked up here,” Philip said, and she thought she heard a soft moan. She felt her neck redden at the thought of him on the bed, and what he could mean by getting worked up. 

____

She straightened where she sat and felt her chest tighten. She knew her breasts were one of his favourite things and he was usually quite fast to give them his attention whenever they were alone and in bed. 

____

“What are you thinking about,” he asked and interrupted her thoughts. Her breathing was quite exasperated, and she again shifted.

____

“I,” she started, but her mouth was dry, and she had to swallow. She nervously laughed. 

____

“Tell me,” he encouraged, and she gave in.

____

“About you where you are, and what you would do if you were here with me.” 

____

“And what would I do, Elizabeth,” he pressed. 

____

She closed her eyes and felt her breathing quicken. Her voice was quiet when she spoke. “Touch me.” 

____

“I would,” Philip concurred. “Where would I touch you?” 

____

“My breasts,” Elizabeth got out as if the words were somewhat forbidden. She was not used to talk like this, even though she had no problem doing said things with him. This was different, more intimate somehow. 

____

Philip moaned again and she felt a relief and safety knowing that he was enjoying this as much as she was, even though she did not know what to do or say. “I would. I’d touch that soft, perfect skin.” She kept her eyes closed and imagined he would press his hands through the opening of her robe and take her breast into his hands, caressing the skin, his thumbs rubbing the hardness of her nipples. He always was an excellent lover, having no problem worshiping her in bed. She let a moan escape her lips and surprised to hear herself she opened her eyes, her heart beating hard against her chest. 

____

Philip kept talking to her though, urging her to close her eyes. “You’d close your eyes, enjoying the feeling. I love those breasts almost as much as I love watching your pleasure from my touch, so I would watch you, as I first touched you with my hands, and thumbs. I would not be able to stop myself from touching you with my lips though, so I’d kiss you-,” he interrupted himself and she heard his intake of breath. “Are you touching yourself, darling,” he softly said, and it was not as much of a question but an urge. 

____

Elizabeth carefully let her hand travel up her robe and move over the sensitive skin through the fabric, “Yes,” she whispered and hearing his content moan she let her hand wander underneath the robe to mimic what his hand would have done. She released a moan and felt a warmth rush to her most private parts. “It feels good.” 

____

“I bet it does,” Philip sighed in equal pleasure, and Elizabeth thought about where his _actual _hand was at this moment.__

______ _ _

“You know,” she started tenderly. “As much as I love your kisses, there, if you were here, I’d want to kiss your lips. Really kiss you. It makes me feel close to you,” she softly said and felt herself long for his lips, his tongue, his taste. “And I’d remove the robes, so I could feel your skin against mine.” It was almost too much, too much want for him to be near, and she felt herself grow braver by each second of desire. Why had she ever let herself think it was a good idea to be away from each other for this long? 

______ _ _

“I’d hold you close, pressing your skin against me, kissing you until we’d have to stop for air. Then I’d kiss the skin on your neck, breathing in your wonderful smell,” he continued ever as eager and she could almost feel his lips peppering her neck with kisses, his tongue tasting her, causing waves of pleasure run through her body. She imagined clinging to him, wanting him closer, hooking her legs around his. 

______ _ _

“It would all be too much, and I’d want you closer,” she whispered into his ear and it was almost as if the phone was not there as a barrier between them. “I’d pull you down on me and wrap my legs around yours.” 

______ _ _

Her last words seemed to be too much for him, and she heard him groan. Instinctively she realised she had widened her legs, and as she opened her eyes, she saw that the robe had fallen open. It felt strange to see herself like this, so she closed her eyes again and imagined Philip was there with her. 

______ _ _

Philip moaned into her ear and spoke. “I’d reach my hand down to feel you, make sure you were ready,” he said, and Elizabeth gasped, carefully letting her hand mimic what Philip’s would do. 

______ _ _

“I’d do the same, to you,” she murmured and imagined his hand mimicking what hers would do. She could almost feel him, the familiar warmth of him. “I would be ready,” Elizabeth whispered after a few more moments and felt her body tingle as she awaited for what to come next. To feel him, be as close together as two people could be. 

______ _ _

___“Me, too,” Philip whispered as their breathing fell in sync, their moans creating a melody of pleasure._ _ _

__


	3. Reuniting

### Chapter 3 - Reuniting

“Darling,” Philip said as he stepped into the aircraft, dressed in a navy suit, newly arrived on Portuguese land as well as the person he was greeting. Elizabeth had her back turned to him as she was listening to the latest reports from the arrival of Britannia in Lisbon. She was dressed in a black coat, her appearance impeccable as always. 

At the sound of her husband’s voice, she stilled and zoomed out from the conversation she had been having. The gentlemen seemed not to mind though as they kept speaking to each other in quiet voices, possibly taking a few steps back as to give the couple whatever private space they could in a room filled with at least ten people. 

Slowly turning around, Elizabeth’s eyes immediately locked with the blue orbs of her husband as he stood there grinning. He had a familiar mischievous look on his face, and she felt a smile tug on her lips as she made her way closer to him. After what seemed like several minutes, but probable were more seconds, Philip took a few leaps and met her halfway. 

“Philip,” she started but he interrupted her with his lips, capturing hers in a kiss. His hands found their way first around her, pulling her close against him and she found herself completely embraced by him. Her arms found their way around his back and she hugged him back. It felt so good to be in his arms, to feel his strong body again, to smell him and she wished they were alone, but was reminded that they were not as she felt Philip give her mouth a few more pecks, adding his tongue to his ministrations. She pulled away, not because she wanted to but because she was the queen and people were waiting on them. 

She shyly looked up into his eyes, licking her slightly swollen lips where she could feel the taste of him linger. “Not here,” she whispered and felt herself blush. He took a small step back, obviously disappointed but she knew that he understood the rules, better than anyone else would. His smile was genuine, and she knew that he wanted more, but was almost as happy just to be in the same room again, as she was. He rubbed his hands on her forearms tenderly, his thumbs caressing small circles and she felt as if she could melt from his touch. She found herself doing the same, staring into his eyes, until there was a clearing of a throat behind her. Michael.

They both let go and turned to meet the eyes of her private secretary, who looked somewhat uncomfortable. “Shall we,” Elizabeth said and cleared her throat. Michael simply put his hand out for her, and she began to walk toward the exit of the plane. She gave Philip a smile before decisively making her way toward the stairs, knowing Philip would be quick to follow. 

She was met by fresh air and a darkening night, but saw the reporters standing on the ground, ready with their cameras flashing. She lingered after a few steps and gave a wave, feeling Philip next to her as he did the same. It felt good to have him next to her again, after doing most of her duties in solitude these last couple of months. 

A few moments later the door of the black car closed behind them and they were on their way to Britannia. Elizabeth kept waving every now and then, giving the reporters what they wanted, and put her best smile on. This had throughout all her life been the routine, and she did not even have to think about the automatic behaviour. 

As she waved and smiled, she felt her other hand, the one resting in her lap, being captured by Philip’s larger hand. Her smile widened, and turned more genuine, as she let his fingers intertwine with hers best they could through their gloves. 

… 

After a short mingle – which could not be short enough-, meeting some of the crew and the captain of Britannia, they finally made their way to Philip’s suite. It was getting quite late and the couple felt grateful that they had been spared from any dinner duties this evening, a subject which Elizabeth had been determined about. She had settled for a brunch the next day, and she knew it had been the right choice for neither she nor Philip would have possibly been at their best behaviour if they would have had to endure any affairs tonight. 

The door closed behind them and she could hear Philip exhale in relief. “Finally, that took forever,” he said with a sigh as he took his jacket off, throwing it over the sofa. He loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes, as he always did whenever he wanted to be more comfortable. 

Elizabeth found herself simply standing there, her eyes searching the suite and observing Philip. He seemed at ease here, and she realised that this had been his home for five months. 

As Philip had ridden of the most uncomfortable items, and opened a few buttons of his white shirt, she felt his eyes on her. “Come here, darling,” he softly said and took both her hands in his, walking backwards to the bed and taking her with him. He sat down as he felt the bed behind his legs and placed her in front of him, resting his legs on either side of her. 

He kept his eyes locked with hers the entire time, almost as if communicating something. He started with her gloves, carefully freeing her hands from them and putting them down next to him on the bed. Next, he unbuttoned her coat and she let him, only helping him undress it from her arms. Philip placed the coat next to the gloves and then reached to her hat which she helped him take off, smoothing her hair a bit as she put the hat over her coat on the bed. As Elizabeth did so she felt his hands go to her hips, feeling a warmness spread throughout her body. No one had touched her like this for too long. 

Philip’s hands travelled up her sides, intimately and close to her body, stopping just by the edge of her chest. His gaze then seemed to darken, and she felt his hands move down to her hips again and pull her down into his lap. She felt slightly unsteady and had to grab hold of his shoulders to steady herself. Before she could think or say anything, she felt his lips crash into hers and this time she let herself relax more, quickly responding to his kiss. 

He pulled her close and wrapped one arm around her hips and one around her ribcage as he poured all his want into their kiss. Being this close to him, feeling him want her so much made her desire build intensely, and she eagerly let her tongue meet his. Elizabeth’s right hand found its way into his blonde hair as she held the other hand to his chest just over his heart which she could feel pound in a fast, steady rhythm. 

Philip leaned back onto the bed, taking her with him, so that she was laying on top of him. She lifted her head slightly, taking a deep breath as their lips parted. There were no words, they simply kept looking at each other. 

“My beautiful Lilibeth,” Philip said after a few moments while his hand reached up to caress her cheek, wander into her brown curls. His words were touching, spoken in a gentle voice Philip seldom used, and Elizabeth savoured it. When he wanted to be, Philip could be the most loving person, she thought. 

Elizabeth placed her hand over his where it rested on her cheek. She turned her face to give it a tender kiss. Feeling her desire grow, she let her tongue trace the skin of his hand as she traced kisses along his skin. She heard him sigh and felt his other hand move down her back to her hip and bottom, pulling her closer onto him. As she felt the bulge against her lower stomach, she moved her ministrations from his hand up to his neck, peppering the rough skin with wet kisses. She knew he secretly loved being given this kind of affection, and she felt his approval and reaction to her touch as he shivered under her. Philip reached his hands behind her neck and fumbled after the zipper to her dress, carefully opening the pink fabric up as his warm hands massaged the newly revealed skin. 

“Show me how much you have missed me,” Elizabeth whispered as her trail of kisses reached up to his ear and the hand which was not holding her weight up on the bed had succeeded in opening several buttons of his shirt. She intentionally exhaled into his ear, knowing it would send more shocks of pleasure through his body. 

Philip was not late to respond, flipping her over on the bed so that she was laying on her back, her dress halfway down her shoulders. He placed one knee beside her on the mattress while leaning up from her, quickly finishing her work on the buttons of his shirt and ridding himself of the fabric. She enjoyed the view of his bare chest, and of watching him undress. Philip worked on his belt and as it was loosened as well as the buttons of his pants, he quickly was left naked in front of her. 

She raised her eyebrow in approval, and a chuckle escaped her throat. “Now, you,” Philip said as he reached down to again take her hands, guiding her up with him to undress her. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss, their warm tongues dancing together. Philips hands reached her shoulders, to the skin under her dress, as he helped move the fabric down her slender arms. She wiggled a little to let the dress move over her hips and fall around her feet. She felt Philips hand go around her sides and move her closer to him, pressing her newly revealed skin against his naked form. 

Releasing a sigh of pleasure into his mouth, her hands moving up and down his naked back, she savoured the feeling of being this close to him again. Five months was too long. 

Philip moved his hands up her back, working on the clasp there to release two of his favourite things about her, as his mouth moved over her cheek to her ear and down her jawbone. She squirmed under his touch and moved her arms to let the garment join her dress on the floor. The movement gave Philip a chance to lay eyes on her chest and she quickly met his eyes before he continued his trail of kisses from her jaw to her cleavage and lower. “Missed you tremendously,” he whispered against her skin as he got down on his knees, taking one breast in each hand. 

His touch caused her to instinctively move her body towards him, and she found her hands to caress his shoulders as she closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. 

Moving his hands gently over her breasts, adding pressure to their most sensitive parts, Philip continued to worship her for a few moments before replacing his hands with his lips. He trailed open mouthed kisses along her soft skin, taking her erect nipples into his mouth which made Elizabeth press harder on his shoulders to steady herself as she felt her legs weaken from pleasure. 

Trailing his hands lower, Philip worked on the straps holding her stockings up, removing the belt from around her waist. Gently stroking her lower stomach, he hooked his fingers on each side of her underwear and moved the silk fabric down her legs. As his hands travelled down her legs, he removed the underwear and stockings from her body. 

The sudden meet of air against her bare skin made her shiver and halter on a breath, as she opened her eyes and met Philip’s staring up at her. His gaze was gentle and filled with love, making her feel cherished and safe where she stood vulnerable and naked before him. She stepped out of her shoes and stockings and felt him move all clothes aside before his hands found their way to her thighs up her hips. “There,” Philip smiled and trailed a few kissed up her legs, hipbone, stomach and chest. Elizabeth trembled under his touch, wanting him even closer, to touch her even more intimate. “Gorgeous,” he whispered as he stood up, leaning in to give her forehead a tender peck. 

Philip reached for the covers on the bed, dragging them down and throwing them on the floor along with her coat. Elizabeth obediently climbed into bed, feeling the cool sheets under her body as she laid down on her back, waiting for Philip to join her. He followed her, climbing in next to her, somehow having lost his socks and turned of lights except the nightstands, leaving the room in a softly illuminated light. 

Elizabeth reached her arms out for him, wanting to feel his body against hers again. Philip shifted on the bed, leaning himself over her and smiling as he felt her pull his body closer, pressing against her, her smaller arms wrapping around his back. “Eager much, are we,” he chuckled and lifted his eyebrow. 

“Yes, I am,” Elizabeth replied unashamedly before leaning her lips up for a kiss. Philip was not one to deny her, so he met her swollen lips, feeling her smile into the kiss as she moaned with contentment. 

With one arm resting beside her on the bed, holding up some of his weight as if not to crush her more delicate body, Elizabeth could feel Philip’s other hand reach down her side, gently tickling her skin there. She felt her breathing fasten and had to let go of his lips momentarily to inhale more air as the sensation was a bit too much. Philip seemed to do the same, but not letting their pause be any longer than necessary as his lips again captured hers, gently sucking on her lower lip as his hand continued its journey to her hip bone, drawing a few circles against her sensitive skin. The caress caused her hips to move against his and she heard him groan as her move sent pleasure to his most sensitive part. 

Philip again felt her smile against his lips and as she was encouraged by his growing hardness against her thigh, she moved her hands down his back to his bottom, a part of his body she had always found most sexy. She gave it a squeeze and felt him hiss under her touch, as her lip was given a light nib.

She shifted in her position underneath him and spread her legs so he could rest between them. As he lifted himself slightly on his arms, their lips still connected even though more in gentle nibs and sucking than actual kisses, she moved her hands underneath him to reach for his hardness. 

Philip moaned loudly as her hands touched him, and she enjoyed the feeling of him and the pleasure she undoubtedly was giving to him. As his breathing grew heavier and she felt the warm hardness throb in her hands, she arched her back, her most private parts pulsating and ready for him. 

Philip was quick to give in to her signal and lowered himself against her, reaching his hand over hers to guide his member up and down her swollen lower lips. She met his eyes, dark with lust, blinked and swallowed, while reaching her arms around his shoulders to gently guide him down on her. He did, as he entered her, and she felt her heart skip a beat, the air for a second leaving her lungs as she was filled with an emotion of immense pleasure. 

For a few moments Elizabeth closed her eyes and was completely consumed with the wonderful sensation, but as she felt Philip’s soft kiss on her cheek, she opened her eyes. He met ger gaze and silently awaited her approval. “You alright,” he asked as she simply stared up at him. 

“Yes,” Elizabeth quickly said, not wanting him to doubt her as she realised how her eyes had filled with tears. She swallowed and gave him a smile. “Slightly overwhelmed, but so happy.” She released a shaky breath as she spoke the words and felt quite surprised by this sudden rush of emotion. “I love you,” she continued. “So much.” 

Philip seemed slightly confused, observing her as she smiled under him, not very used to his wife becoming this emotional. It was not that it made him uncomfortable – only slightly – but more that it made him become emotional. Which he seldom was. “You sure you are all right, darling?” 

Elizabeth nodded and beamed up at him. “Yes, I promise.” She blinked and a small tear escaped her eye. “I didn’t realize I had missed you this much is all,” she whispered, her voice letting out a mixture of a laugh and a sob. 

Philip leaned down to kiss the wetness away. “That makes two of us,” he whispered as his lips lingered over hers. Elizabeth was quick to capture his lips with hers, wanting to pour all her emotions into the kiss. With a nudge of her hips she encouraged him to start to move against her, as she deepened their kiss, her hands pressing him impossibly closer to her. 

Gently starting to move, Philip felt himself relax into her touch and as she lifted her legs slightly, he found his movements quicken, desperate to give them both a release.


End file.
